


Taste Like Heaven

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste as Misterbug, Adrien August, Day 23: Bakery, F/M, Fluff, Full of sugar, Marichat, Marimister, These two are so sweet, Writing about food makes me hungry, marichat with ladrien energy, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: After a long day of akuma attacks and patrol, Misterbug ends up taking a break on a very familiar roof and Marinette needs someone to try the macarons she was making.Adrien August Day 23 ― Bakery
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrien August 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Taste Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> One funny thing about the title is that I love reference a song called “Feels Like Heaven” but is not like I hear this song all the time. You kinda just get addicted to the chorus and go ahead  
> That’s all I wanted to say. Hope you enjoy!

The nights could be lonely when you were a solo hero on patrol like Misterbug. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the imposing green eyes scanned the city of Paris in search of some problem to be solved and necessary of his powers. As usual, nothing fantastic happened and without Lady Noire at his side, the hours passed tediously.

Standing on the nearest roof, the blonde let out a long breath. Compared to the night, the afternoon of that day had been hellish. Hawkmoth managed to make the most difficult of akumas so far and the heroic duo had to recharge their powers several times in order to contain the villain of the day.

Misterbug was exhausted.

Sometimes he found himself thinking about how much calmer his life was when his biggest concerns were the fencing championships or the biology exams that were a little more difficult to study ― because the subjects weren’t interesting enough to keep his attention.

Perhaps, if the ladybug's miraculous had been left to Nino, Adrien would be more concerned with normal youthful things like his plans to declare himself to Marinette. However, _he_ was who accepted the responsibility of carrying the legacy of the miraculous on his back ― and on his ears ― and it wouldn't be fair to go back just because he was tired.

Not to mention that the chaotic superhero life brought things that would definitely be missed by him.

Tikki's constant friendly presence at his side, like a consciousness in the form of a little mystical creature who likes sweets; the power to be able to help others in a concrete way; and, as much as his pride hurt to admit, Lady Noire's friendship and partnership.

It was at these times that the partner would try to cheer him up with her jokes to take his mind off the spiral of reflections he was fallen. On the other hand, despite the miss that the presence of his feline partner brought him, there was a sweet smell in the air that was beginning to stir his spirits.

Then, looking down and facing the built roof similar to the traditional Chinese style, that Misterbug realize: he was literally on top of Marinette's house.

“M-misterbug!,” the sudden exclamation made him turn back, seeing half of the girl through a trapdoor on the roof. It looked a lot like an anime scene he had seen these days.

“O-o-oh, f-f-forgive me! I d-didn't know I was here... I’ll just go...,” he started to catch the yo-yo around his waist when the girl interrupted him.

“No! I m-mean, don't go. It isn’t a problem having you here,” said Marinette with a small smile. “It's just that I was coming here when... I saw you there. I'm alone at home.”

“Is Mr. Cheng working?”

“Yes. Friday is a full house day at the restaurant, my uncle will probably be late. So I decided to finish making some pastries. If you want to...”

Adrien felt his stomach cry out for something sweet, tempted by the wonderful smell coming from inside the house. How could he refuse?

“If you can...,” Misterbug scratched the back of his neck, grateful for the mask to disguise his red cheeks.

The young Dupain-Cheng nodded energetically, quickly descending where she had entered and returning with a bowl full of warm macaroons and fresh from the oven. The two sat side by side on top of the roof, both brave against the gently cold wind of the starry night. The blonde shyly picked up a chocolate macaron.

“Try it. I tried to make it a little different this time and include some cherry broth. Is it good?,” asked Marinette expectantly. “W-w-well, you need to taste it first...”

And chuckling a bit, the hero took a bite of the macaron. It was as if his taste buds were partying, celebrating the sweet taste of chocolate and its nuances with the touch of cherry, like a couple dancing a lively waltz under a flour field. It had literally been the best thing he had tasted that night.

“Mil... Mi-misterbug? Y-you’re crying!,” the girl was scared. “It's all right?”

“Yes...,” Misterbug replied, drying the small tears forming in his eyes. “These macarons taste like Heaven. I am dying of ecstasy.”

“T-that's... nice?”

“You cook divinely.”

Without realizing it, the boy leaned completely on Marinette's shoulder, who took another fright when the skin exposed by the short sleeve of her shirt came into contact with the hero's ladybug suit. He was practically melting, an expression of immeasurable pleasure and joy that was hard to get out of his face.

The secret partner only calmed down when she saw Misterbug take another macaron. And another one and another until there was only one left for her. Not that she had made much of an effort to pick one up, despite the fact that the blonde had reached the sweets in a slow and relaxed way.

“I'm glad you liked it,” she smiled at him.

“Hard to dislike,” the hero said, still unaware of his actions because of the endorphins running across his body. “It looks like it came out of a bakery, but a thousand times better. It is wonderful.”

Marinette looked away, flushed, at the night sky. Being with him that was feeling like Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Reverse AU (read my post if you’re confused of how this work [https://italoniponic.tumblr.com/post/625525230851522560/reverse-au-so-people-can-understand-my])


End file.
